


Hakuna Matata

by AkaneMikael



Series: Milan il ritorno [13]
Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 19:51:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10556748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkaneMikael/pseuds/AkaneMikael
Summary: Il Milan perde e Suso si deprime un po' troppo, ma ci pensa Juraj a tirarlo su senza rifletterci un secondo di troppo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> in questa breve shot, facente parte sempre della mia serie di fic ‘Milan il ritorno’, passiamo di nuovo a Juraj Kucka e, questa volta, Suso. Le loro vicende sono più ‘piccanti’, cioè niente di dolce ed innocente come lo è per Manuel e Gigio o complicato e contorto come è fra Sinisa ed Alessio. Ma non vado nei particolari, tanto vale leggere. Ce ne sono altre su Juraj che io mi immagino così: preso fra tanti e nessuno. Una di quelle persone da non guardare dentro. Buona lettura. Baci Akane https://www.facebook.com/akanethefirst/

HAKUNA MATATA

  
Juraj notò subito gli scatti e gli sbuffi di Suso, non gli ci volle molto.   
Poi lo vide sedersi nel suo angolino e strofinarsi il viso diverse volte con l’asciugamano, fino a che non riemerse più. Lo guardò per capire quanto poteva passare coperto prima di tagliarsi le vene, infine si decise e rubando liberamente il posto a chiunque fosse seduto vicino a lui negli spogliatoi, gli prese un pezzo di asciugamano e si infilò al di sotto raggiungendolo col viso a pochi centimetri.   
\- Cucù? - Chiamò col suo accento slovacco. Suso saltò sul posto ma non si tolse l’asciugamano che ora copriva entrambe le teste, lo guardò sorpreso ed ebete al buio che c’era lì sotto, poi Juraj avvicinò il viso al suo fin quasi a baciarlo mentre col braccio gli avvolgeva il collo tenendolo ancorato a sé. Anche i rispettivi corpi sudati con ancora la divisa con cui avevano giocato, erano attaccati come se fosse tutto piuttosto regolare.   
Forse lo era.   
\- Non serve tagliarsi le vene, ok? Vinceremo quella dopo… - Disse Juraj con un sorriso di incoraggiamento. Suso sorpreso della sua premura annuì tirando su col naso.   
\- Non piangevo, cercavo solo di non farlo. - Juraj si aggrottò senza capire, Suso aveva il suo accento spagnolo ma parlava piuttosto bene l’italiano, mentre Juraj ogni tanto sparava certi strafalcioni e non capiva bene l’ironia ed il sarcasmo. No, in realtà per niente.   
\- Cercavi di non piangere? - Chiese per vedere se aveva capito bene. Suso annuì e sorrise con fatica per dimostrargli che stava bene.   
\- Non mi piace perdere, questa si poteva vincere, abbiamo avuto problemi dietro e mi dispiace, se solo… - Suso stava di nuovo partendo con le sue analisi e le proprie colpe che pensava sempre d’avere, così Juraj, in quel senso completamente diverso da lui, più sul genere ‘hakuna matata’, gli tappò la bocca con la propria, premendola a tradimento.   
Suso rimase con la propria aperta schiacciata contro la sua, poco dopo lo sentì che lo invadeva con la lingua con la sua solita prepotenza.   
Finì per assecondarlo sorpreso ad accoglierlo con un calore che lo invase in un attimo annullandogli ogni funzione mentale.   
In un attimo non si ricordava più nulla, né della partita, né del Napoli, né di altro.   
Solo Juraj abbracciato a Marek prima di cominciare.   
Pensandoci mentre lo baciava, Suso si premette con più partecipazione e si mise a giocare con convinzione con la sua lingua, provocando così un sorrisino divertito in Juraj che si sentì sollevato d’averlo distratto con successo.   
\- Grazie. - Gli disse poi Suso sulle sue labbra, appoggiando la fronte alla sua, ancora sotto l’asciugamano che li copriva nonostante tutt’intorno ci fosse un gran via vai.   
\- Per cosa? - chiese senza capire. Suso rise lasciandogli un altro bacio frettoloso.   
\- Per essere così tonto! - Con questo si allontanò togliendo l’asciugamano da entrambi.   
  
  
Scese lungo il suo collo che gli venne subito concesso, Suso si inarcò verso di lui piegando la testa all’indietro, mentre la lingua scivolava sulla sua pelle sensibile.   
Le labbra si chiusero sulla clavicola sottile che sporgeva alla fine del suo percorso, le dita continuarono a scendere sul suo torace fino al bordo inferiore della maglia, l’alzò e si infilò sotto trovando una fastidiosa maglietta intima.   
Juraj si lamentò scostandosi un attimo per guardare col broncio quante cose indossava, Suso ridacchiò raddrizzando la testa, ma arrivando finalmente alla sua pelle e trovando i suoi capezzoli che tormentò con le dita, Juraj tornò sul suo viso a succhiargli il mento e poi su verso l’orecchio.   
Con la lingua lo delineò mentre Suso iniziava a gemere per il trattamento tanto della lingua quanto delle dita.   
Suso aveva visto che Juraj andava anche con altri, aveva individuato Gianluca e Carlos come probabili amanti, ma evidentemente non era tipo da relazioni serie.   
Era sposato, aveva una figlia, andava liberamente a letto con altri senza il minimo problema, ma non si poteva pretendere nulla da lui.  
E lui non pretendeva proprio nulla, infatti.   
Suso si appoggiò con la schiena stendendosi nel letto, Juraj scese con lui chinandosi, gli sollevò le diverse maglie che indossava e lo succhiò passando su tutta la sua pelle calda e sensibile, il profumo della doccia fatta da poco gli ricordava lo stesso odore dell’altra volta, quando per consolarlo, proprio come ora, l’aveva accompagnato a casa.   
Continuò a spogliarlo, aperto il bottone ed abbassata la zip, tirò via anche i boxer aderenti e con essi anche la sua bocca scese sul resto del suo corpo completamente abbandonato a lui.   
Piccolo, concentrato, ma ben fatto.   
Juraj lo definiva così fra sé e sé.  
Suso era basso, ma aveva tutto al posto giusto.   
Non mancava di niente, si diceva sempre da solo ridendo.  
La lingua percorse l’inguine facendolo gemere più forte, stuzzicò la punta della sua erezione e spinse col bacino verso la sua bocca. Juraj rise, infine si decise a prenderlo bene e succhiarlo.  
Suso aprì le gambe per accoglierlo meglio, mentre continuava a sollevare di continuo le gambe per spingere verso di lui.   
Le dita continuarono ad esplorarlo e presero possesso delle sue natiche dove presto si infilarono dopo averle afferrate e strette.   
Suso fu presto invaso da un doppio incredibile piacere da dietro e da davanti, tanto che afferrò il lenzuolo sotto di sé alzando le braccia sopra la sua testa.   
Juraj lo guardò abbandonato e voglioso separandosi dalla sua erezione dura ed eretta pronta a raggiungere l’apice, così mordendosi il labbro lo carezzò spingendogli le dita nella sua bocca. Suso l’accolse e le succhiò abbondantemente mentre lui le muoveva su e giù con sempre più impeto. Dopo che ne fu soddisfatto le infilò dentro di lui, si leccò l’altra mano e si strofinò l’erezione ripetendo fino a sentirsi abbastanza scivoloso, infine lo prese e si chinò entrandogli dentro con poco preavviso.   
Suso trattenne sorpreso il fiato e si stupì in un secondo momento nel sentirlo così lubrificato.   
Sì, l’aveva preparato più dell’altra volta che si era limitato ad entrare quasi brutale.   
Suso trattenne il fiato, si tese e si inarcò ma si abbandonò a lui e presto la fitta di dolore si mescolò al piacere dei suoi movimenti lenti che crescevano ad ogni spinta.   
Juraj dopo che lo sentì abituarsi si sollevò dritto con la schiena, lo afferrò meglio per le gambe che si mise intorno ai fianchi, infine lo prese per il busto e lo alzò davanti a sé. Entrambi seduti, Juraj con le gambe piegate sotto di sé, Suso avvinghiato a lui, le braccia intorno al suo collo, la testa all’indietro, i piedi puntati sul letto ad accompagnare i movimenti, alzandosi ed abbassandosi sulla sua erezione dritta dentro di sé che lo spingeva facendogli perdere del tutto il controllo.   
Juraj lo guardava mentre godeva a quel modo ed eccitandosi ulteriormente lo prese di nuovo sotto le braccia e lo spinse steso, alzò le gambe e le appoggiò alle proprie spalle, infine si mise sopra ed iniziò a spingere ferocemente, con un impeto focoso. Afferrò le lenzuola sotto il suo compagno che affondò le dita sulle sue spalle tatuate tirandolo a sé e l’amplesso continuò con il letto che spingeva contro il muro per i colpi forti ed impetuosi che Juraj dava a Suso.   
La stanza piena dei loro gemiti e del loro odore di sesso, finalmente raggiunsero l’apice a poca distanza uno dall’altro.   
Un’apice perfetto, ben accetto, ben voluto.   
Juraj si svuotò in Suso, il quale invece si sporcò lo stomaco da solo. I respiri affannati uno nell’orecchio dell’altro, ansimanti, appagati.   
Sorrisero girando i volti, si guardarono sorpresi, beati, infine si baciarono senza troppo impegno, come per ringraziarsi di quel bel momento insieme, di quello sfogo perfetto.   
\- Ti piacciono anche Gianluca e Carlos? - Chiese Suso dopo essersi sistemato sul suo petto.   
Juraj lo guardò senza capire.   
\- In che senso? - Suso rise e scosse il capo, non era costruito, Juraj era davvero così. Fatto a modo suo.   
\- Niente, non importa. - E, ovviamente, l’altro non lo tormentò per sapere visto che non importava.   
Sicuramente uno fatto a modo suo, senza ombra di dubbio.   
Suso pensò che il mistero era meglio trattandosi di Juraj, provare a capire cosa pensava, cosa voleva o cosa provava poteva essere peggio, così non indagò.   
Tanto sarebbe stato inutile. Per Juraj erano solo parentesi. Tutto lì.


End file.
